Black Mist
by Ozwolf
Summary: What happens when you throw Dr.Who, Will Smith, Vince McMahon and other random characters into the same story together? Strange stuff. This story see's our heroes fight against the odds and against zombies. Enjoy.
1. Cast List and Introduction

_Cast List_

Oz- (students) A fictional character, not after myself but another of my more emotion driven characters.

Will Smith- (student...you have to imagine the students as being young. -gets blank faces- OK) Fresh Prince of Bel Air

Elizabeth Swann- (student) Pirates of the Caribbean

The Doctor- (Teacher) Dr.Who

Vince McMahon- (Headmaster) WWE

Worm Tongue- (Teacher) Lord of the Rings

Remus Lupin- (Teacher) Harry Potter

Lita- (student) WWE

Chris Pontius- (student) Jackass

Grace Stamper- (student) Armageddon

Audrey- (student) another fictional character

Cindy Campbell- (student) Scary movie

Brenda- (student) Scary Movie

Steve-O- (student) Jackass

OK, I know it is odd for me to write before my story but here we go. This is a random and rather odd mix and match. So lets see what happens when we throw this lot into a world together, hope you all enjoy.

**The Black Mist**

Here it is another one of my stories to make you jump, cry, laugh and smile through the people in the plot and what they can accomplish. This one is a mere story of who can survive the longest and who can escape before everyone is sent to a fate worse than death, one fate that has been made by man and magic.

During a dark night in the year of 1740, the slopping hills are set against the sea that splashed silently...by the dim fire light a group of men were making a sacrifice. The women were chanting in some kind of language that had never existed before and then men were playing with fire. A man was tied to a large board covered with symbols and carvings of unnatural sorts, he himself had been marked with several symbols in blood. The man was in his thirties, pale skinned and his hair was a deep black and hung over the edges of the stone. He has scars along his chest from the cuts, once he felt the last stroke of a knife he lead back. A old man walked forward to the silence of the others, he said as he looked at the near by cemetery

"For life after death, a curse and a gift...protect this holy land in the name of the god who sends us to work as slaves (he removes a curved dagger from his shaggy stag cloak) there is not a weakness but when the sun is in the hand of god himself, hunt for intelligence to find a way to protect this, the last of the sacred lands"

With this said he slashed down the knife and slashed the man from the throat to his lower abdomen, he slowly bleed to death and a woman came along and sowed up the mans front and slid back his organs that had slipped out and flopped on to the grass. But when she pulled away the final stitch the dead mans hand shot up and he ripped her skin away from her chest and one of the men said to the older man

"He cant kill her"

"It is through the decision of our newly chosen god he does" the old man replied and with the women screaming the dead man grabbed a man who shouted

"Oh help me"

But nothing happened and the only thing that did was the man having his skull tore open, the deadman needed to feed and the old man said

"There is only one he cant make others, he will stay this way...only when we leave will he lay to rest"

"Can he be destroyed?" another asked and the old man said back handing over a large book to the terrified woman

"Only if he leaves the grounds"

The men and women left the ground, the old man chanted as they reached the end of the grassed path and then laid down a stone with a symbol of protection upon it. The man on the hill dropped down to his knees and crawled into a shallow dug grave, he remained in the hole and the rain started to pour washing the dirt over the body that would never decay thanks to magic and never make more of it's kind. The old man chanted again, this time he removed a black mist from his cat skin bag and threw it across the floor. The mist spread and waved over grass and stones until it slightly went over the cliff edge, then the group walked away and vowed never to return.

But, in the year 1940 a science facility (for weapons) was built on the ground by the seas and was left to a team of five men. One day during a checking of the grounds they were walking and one said as he sat on the mound where the zombie was buried

"If only we had a body to do some research on"

"No way Harry, you know we cant operate on living people"

But as the man said that the grassy mound cracked and slid backward and the neat body was exposed. The men jumped up seeing the corpse and Harry looked to the other man and said

"We have our body"

The men took the body into the labs and experimented with many different techniques, but during one night the it moved and one of the five said as the hand gripped and opened

"He is alive"

But the body shot up and ripped into the closest man he could grab with his teeth, the men dropped and was chewed until his pleas for help faded . The other men were in complete panic, one got the upper hand and punched the man so hard his head went straight back and the sound of his neck breaking was heard. The body dropped even though three out of the five men were already dead and the only two left was Harry and his friend and his friend said

"He was dead when we found him"

"Who cares, lets get the hell out of here" Harry replied in a violent tone to his friend but never saw that the other four dead men were getting up and the friend said as he backed up against the wall and seeing the zombie had in fact started to decompose

"How did this happen"

"The experiments must be making a virus of some sort, they are decomposing faster because of it"

But adding up the loose ends didn't even matter anymore, because with a sudden surge of unnatural energy the zombies shot forward and with the sound of shouts echoing through the building the zombie finished his wor. He wouldn't stop until every last dead creature in the cemetery was infected. Thanks to science not only did the intruders on the land have to be dead but now they also had to be infected with a new man made virus.

Our story starts 70 years after the scientists were killed, many more people had gone through that place but none had ever come back out. And now this is where my team of famous people, celebrities and best pals come up against the thing that puts your mind and legs to the ultimate test.


	2. The heroes

**Chapter 1**

Driving through the rough terrain of the Welsh outskirts was a tour group of kids, teachers and a bus driver. The teachers are dotted about the coach because a lot of the nut cases were on this trip and the group that this story is focused on is the one with the moaning leader, Oz and she is everything a leader isn't and should be. Even though at the time she doesn't look like someone you can like or tolerate she was on this trip for her friends. She felt no need to go on this weekend trip but did because of the trouble she could cause, also to teach her friends a thing or two about living it up. She could be described as the angel with a devil in her heart, golden hair that was scruffy by the fact her head was on her bag. Everyone had the same uniform on apart from the teachers and the driver, Oz was wearing a sleeveless jumper with a long sleeve shirt under it and dark blue trousers. She was sat with her feet in the air on top of the chair in front of her, her best friend Will was holding his head ready to smash Ozzy's head in. Will is Oz's best friend and the only one who had the permission to hit her, Will was seen by Oz as one true friend and someone she could trust. Will was the fastest in the group, also uses his brains to get out of trouble quick and to get Oz out of trouble quick. He was wearing the same as everyone else but he didn't have his jumper on, trying to keep his cool as Oz kept saying

"Are we there yet, turn on the radio, turn down the heating we ain't in the north pole...thats too cold"

"I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR FACE INTO YOUR BRAINS OZ" Lita shouted from in front and Oz looked directly at Lita and said to the annoyance of everyone

"Okay, turn it up we ain't in the dessert"

The coach was filled with laughs and sighs, Lita was now close to screaming but it more out of being irritated. Lita was one of the strongest people in the group if not the strongest, but she was the one with more brass than Oz and that wasn't always a good thing. Lita was dressed the same way as Oz but didn't have her hair tied back, also hers was more red than any other color. She was sat next to Cindy, who was the one who followed the group and loved it when they would get in trouble. Many a time she laughed as the teachers would run pass the group as they hid after pouring blue dye over things (by accident) and it was rare if they did get caught. Cindy was the skinny of the group, she had brown hair and had on a long red coat that was making her the odd one out and trying not to hurt herself laughing at Oz. In the seat in front of Lita and Cindy was the second oldest friend of the group and her name is Elizabeth, she was friends with Will for a long time but didn't meet Oz and the others till the secondary school. But at the time of this trip Will and Elizabeth were not talking, they were in fact really angry at each other because one had fought with the other. She was at the time head over heel's for a boy sat near the front of the coach, named James and Oz called him Beep Beep (because he ran like the road runner) and Elizabeth and James were together. They were not to impressed when Oz gave him the nickname that would haunt him for a year, but they made up after she shouted his name during a big match and he scored because he heard the nickname. Elizabeth was dressed like Oz and Lita, but she had no bag near her as she had chucked it in the over head compartment. She had her dark ginger hair tied back but her blond fringe was split and down each side of her face, she was now laughing at Oz like everyone else. Next to Elizabeth was the youngest member of the group, Brenda a.k.a Killer and she was blessed with the best and longest carried name in the group. When she first met Oz she was young but had nails like tiger claws and got them lodged into Oz's hand, after that she was called killer. She was a little bit like Oz, that why she is more watched by the teachers and one time they were both caught and pointed the finger to each other for the who's to blame. The next member to the group is Audrey, she was a drama queen and was a constant flirt with one of the teachers. Oz wasn't stupid and picked it up before anyone and it was around the school within the hour, she suffered a detention for false accusation. But even on the coach she was sat next to him, Lita and Oz would always be the ones to pick up on the event and teased the pair for hours on end. Audrey was very tall, thin and with brown hair like Cindy's but more thick and no highlights at all. She was Elizabeth's friend more than anything, the biggest follower of them all knowing that if Lita and Oz were to get in trouble with the others she would step back, watch and laugh. But she had at that moment not been impressed by Oz, she filled her nails down and looked around the coach.

Elizabeth was still creased up next to Brenda who was also having a giggling fit next to her, Cindy was laughing next to Lita and Audrey was sat next to one of the teachers (Worm tongue) and Audrey said as she filled down her nails

"That is so immature"

"Do I look like damn cheese to you" Oz shouted back and everyone stopped and was thinking about it for a while and then one of the teachers that was reading a book said in his soothing Scottish accent

"It means acting like a child"

"Thank you Doctor, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it" Oz said back and he smiled knowing that she did not interact with teachers to well.

The teachers were very aware of Oz's anti-teacher syndrome, the four teacher (all males) were not so keen to go on the trip but felt it would be good to get the students out. Worm Tongue was the one who organized the trip, he was not to happy when he learned of the amount of Oz's friends would be on the coach and it nearly gave him a heart attack when Oz herself came along and said she was going. He had long black hair (he dyed it, Oz was sure) and always in a black shirt and black trousers that would look good on a lawyer, he was at that moment putting Audrey's number on his phone so in case things should get rough he could help her out. In the seat in front of him was Lupin, he was their to teach history for the group and to show them the historic landmarks. He was in the good books of most of the group, he was a good laugh when he wanted but it felt more like he was a big child rather than a teacher. He was the second youngest in the group, not many gray's but felt that this trip would be forgotten in a month so he just sat silent. Wearing his tweed and trousers that were the same color as his hair he looked slightly normal. The teacher next to him was the one in charge, McMahon. Oz and Worm Tongue didn't get along...but the hate here was so thick that even people would look if the pair were in the same room together. The group were fifty-fifty about the whole thing, some people thought that McMahon had to prove himself and other's thought the same about Oz. He was the oldest in the group, he had dyed his hair to help it look younger but it didn't work as a old leg wound would make him look old. He said before the trip began 'This may be tough but we can manage, we'll take care of the children and give detention to whoever deserves it'. He was dressed in a kind of headmaster suit, that made him look square and it didn't take long for the group to notice it. The last teacher is the doctor, he was the teacher who Oz had never given any trouble. She learned from him because he made the lessons seem more understandable, giving time for each of his students and this was a smart move as it got slight respect from the group. The other teachers were not so sure of his methods, saying that the students should be treated as a group and not as individuals. He was sat on the chair at the very front behind the driver, his reason for being on this trip was because the other teachers saw him as being able to control riots and mass fights. He was wearing a pin-stripe suit, plimsolls and had medium brown hair. He went back to his book after smiling at Oz again and Lita replied looking over her chair

"He is right, but you don't want to admit it because he is a teacher and according to you teachers are dumb"

"Yeah (takes out a bottle of drink) here's to the pencil pushers may they all get lead poisoning"

Elizabeth was laughing her head off and Brenda was getting a stitch, Cindy was falling asleep and Oz decided that it would be a good time to throw a rubber spider over her shoulder and it smacked Elizabeth in the face. Oz had a wicked sense of humor, she once tapped a rubber snake to the bottom of a biscuit tin lid and made her friends scream when they opened it. Elizabeth (who is afraid of something) screamed the coach to a stop as she swore she saw it move and McMahon stood up and snapped

"I will throw you off the bus if you keep this up Robins"

"It's too cold in here" Oz said back and Will snapped

"Can someone gag this woman before I decide to lay the smack-down on her candy..."

"Doctor sit with Oz" Worm Tongue said with a smug smile and the Doctor looked straight at Oz and then said putting his glasses back against the top of his bridge of his nose

"I don't want to lose my hearing ability yet, but if it is a order I guess Will can have my seat"

"Will move" McMahon said to him and Will replied

"No I can handle her, she will sober up with a couple of drinks"

The coach had gone silent again and they went to move, but then the driver stood up and said as the spider was thrown around the coach and he caught it

"Good resemblance of my mother (a old man smashed on the door) what the hell"

The driver was a weedy little man with a bald head and sunken eyes, he was wearing a light blue top and driving gloves. He wasn't the type to spook easily, but the man against the door did it well.

The door was opened and Lupin helped the old man out of the coach and the old man was irate with fear and anger, he pushed Worm Tongue and Lupin back and said as everyone looked out the windows and Oz's group was at the door and Oz on the road

"You must not go that way, you will all die"

"Why more big coaches around here" Lita said with her smart ass look and the old man wailed

"This is the road to Montre, the last free land of god and his minions protect it...you will all be dead before the second sun sets"

"Listen sir you are scaring the students..." Lupin said and Oz had her arms crossed and was leaning against the Coach and said

"No he ain't"

"Shut up Robins before I give you another six detentions myself" Worm Tongue shouted back and the old man said pointing at Oz and her group

"You live the longest, they like your type the best...strong and mainly you have quick wits and the brains"

With a howling type of laugh the man ran down the hill and as the teachers followed him they saw he was gone. Everyone got back onto the bus, once everyone was seated in their original seats Oz started to laugh and she said after Will asked

"What are you laughing about?"

"What just happened to us happens in horror movies (the coach goes up with ohs and F sakes) some guy come up to you and tell you your going to die and it normally happens"

"THAT IS IT I'M KILLING HER NOW" Lita lunged over the seat and tried to take Oz's head off.

All she got was a sore fist from punching into Oz's bags full of hard back books for the trip, Will said as he pointed down the alley and Lita held her fist with teachers holding her back

"Hey Oz, look at that bag"

The bag was next to Audrey and it was a posh little thing with fake glass diamonds, money and make up in it and Oz said as the Doctor started to walk down to obviously have a go

"Dare you to swipe it?"

"If I don't"

"I will" Oz said back and the Doctor led over the two and said looking down at Oz

"I think that you will sit with me, William...Wormy has agreed to move Elizabeth over with James..."

"Beep Beep" Oz said as she looked back and saw that he had moved into a pair of spare seats and the Doctor continued and said

"...Will you will be seated with Brenda"

"Killer" Oz said and the Doctor lifted a finger and said

"If you interrupt me one more time Oz I will be forced to move you to the front"

"Oh scary front seat" Elizabeth said over the seat and Will said trying to kick Elizabeth

"Was we talking to you"

"Couldn't smell ya breath"

Elizabeth took her leave to sit with James and Will moved to the opposite seats with Brenda, the Doctor sat down and started to read his book again and Oz was silent for the first time and after three second she said

"Why can't you talk"

"Why can't you stop" Lita said back and Oz said

"I enjoy the exercise"

A lot of people laughed at this but the Doctor seemed embedded in his book and Brenda said across after Will had whispered something to her

"Hey Oz (she looks over) you enjoying the ride"

Will and Brenda laughed their heads off and no one else got it until Oz finally clicked and said back

"Not as much a Audrey and Wormy"

The coach erupted with laughter and the Doctor took off his glasses and said putting down his finished book

"Honestly will you and your so called gang every learn to grow up"

"Neva"

"That is not a word Oz" He said back and Lita looked over the seat and said

"Yeah it is, just some dumb ass spelled it wrong ages ago"

Everyone was snickering, suddenly the coach spun off the road to a stop and McMahon said as Oz jumped over the seats to chat with the funny farm

"Why have we stopped?"

Oz was now seated with one of the many members of Oz's second group that she called 'The Funny Farm' because they were all insane, the members from the group were two lads and girl. One of them was called Steve-O and he was a scruffy maniac and was the one who was into the drink, he was wearing a rock band hoody and had a ripped up bag that matched well with his scruffy brown hair. The other boy was the brother to the girl and the pair were best of friends with Oz and Lita. They were all named after the Osbourne's and Oz (well it's obvious) was named after the star. The boy was Jack (Chris Pontius is his real name) and he was wearing the same as everyone, he had long brown hair and was the younger of the pair. His sister Kelly (Grace) was the brunette with the same amount of brass as Lita and it was sometimes a relief to Oz when they would get in trouble. The funny Farm looked forward and Oz moved next to Grace and listened to the argument at the front.

"This map is wrong" the bus driver said and Worm Tongue said as he stood up and looked at it

"It cant be wrong I bought it"

"It is a map of Ireland, this is Wales" the bus driver snapped and Oz was in complete hysterics as the bus driver threw the map at the black headed teacher she said

"I told you so"

"What did you tell us so" the Doctor asked as he let her sit down again

"That teachers are dumb"

"Including me" he said and Oz replied

"No, you do a subject where money is a good thing so you ain't dumb"

"Thank you"

"Kiss ass" Elizabeth murmured and all she got for it was a paper airplane in the back of her head and a second one hit Worm Tongue who was getting grief from the other students who were closer to the front.

Night had started to creep in and the bus driver had in fact kept going because the signs were saying they were going in the right direction, but for some reason the fuel meter was reading wrong and hadn't moved for the past three hours. As they night went by Oz took out her cards and said to the doctor who was reading a book he had on magic and ancient arts

"Got anything to gamble"

"No, why are you going to gamble in front of all your friends" he replied looking at her over his glasses and she said back

"Yeah, Lita we call the leech because she sucks the money out of us at poker, Will is the Stallion because he trots through rummy. Brenda is Killer because she has never been beaten in a game of flush or dubs, Liz is the cat because she has a sly hand when ever she gets a ace up her sleeve. Cindy is the dog because she sniffs out our cards through looking through the whole pack when we play...Audrey never plays because she is scared that she will lose everything"

"What about you?" he asked as she was done pointing toward the different people some who were asleep and she said

"The wolf, sly, intelligent and I put it all on the line even though I might never actually win"

"I will give you a couple of games, nothing to lose"

After the ninth game Oz looked to her watch and saw it was 1 in the morning and everyone was asleep, apart from herself and the doctor who was nodding off as she put the cards back in the box. But as she went to fall asleep the coach jerked and jumped up from the road, it slammed back down so hard that everyone was nearly thrown from their seats and Worm Tongue cried

"What's going on"

"We have just hit something" the bus driver said back as he was checking the different meters and Lita shouted

"What a moose?"

The bus driver got out of the coach, looked at the wheels to see that one of the six had in fact lost a rim but nothing to bad that it couldn't go but as he went back in and looked at the meter Oz said to Cindy from her seat

"Is it me or does the driver look like a skinny Fester"

"Yeah" Cindy said back laughing and then the driver said as he slammed down his hat

"Shit"

"What is it" Worm Tongue asked as he walked to the front with McMahon and Lupin and the driver said

"We have enough fuel to get us another half mile"

"Oh great get us from nowhere to nowhere" Oz said up and the rest of people on the bus agreeing and the coach driver replied

"Do you have any ideas my pretty?"

"Why not find a near place on foot then see if we can reach it with the coach" Will said and Oz nodded, Lita stood up and said

"In groups we can be safe"

"No, we were told by your parents not to let you go off on your own" Lupin said and Oz smiled and said as the doctor walked down the corridor

"Everyones or just ours"

"Shut up" Worm Tongue said back and McMahon said as he and the teachers were done chatting

"Right, Oz you, Will and Lita will go with the Doctor to the east. Worm Tongue, Audrey, Elizabeth and Brenda will go to the north"

"Ha bad luck Liz and Bren" Oz laughed and Cindy asked as she stood up

"What about me?"

"You will go with Remus (Lupin), Grace and Chris to the west" McMahon replied and the Doctor said before Oz attempted to make a comment

"Vince will be staying here to keep a eye on the rest of the group"

"He read you" Audrey said to Oz who was going to punch her but Chris grabbed her and said as he helped her up the corridor

"Don't kill her Ozzy"

"It's OK, not yet"

The groups got off the bus and went in their separate directions, Oz's group down a old dusty road, Cindy's down the hills and Elizabeth's further up the road. But no one had seen the stone at the end of the dusty road that had the symbol on it because of the woods no one knew that the facility was there.


	3. Missing

**Chapter 2**

As Oz's group went through the wood they turned and saw that Oz was gone and Will said as he spun around in the mass of trees and brambles

"Oz, ouch, Oz"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR" Oz echoed out as she jumped from a tree scaring the living heck out of the other three and the doctor snapped after he had got his normal heart rate back

"You have guaranteed yourself a extra ton of homework"

"Shit" Oz cussed as she walked down the path

As she walked out back to the road she looked up and saw the facility and Lita said as she pointed up

"Look, it might have fuel"

The facility was a massive building, with a old rusted car near the rough behind the building. It was almost like a haunted house in the moon light and the dark gray's didn't make it look any better. Long cement pillars were holding it up, along with long cement pieces that came out of the front like lion claws for a type of art look. It was set on a small field, with a jagged cliff down to the beach and sea fifty foot in front of it. This was also joined to a large hill that was very steep and had been the sight of the sacrifice all those years ago. Another higher hill was by it, but wasn't as steep and had tree's and bushes going up it. Lita looked down and turned hearing

"Yeah, it is about half a mile and it can run the last few feet on fumes if it has to" the Doctor smiled and said as he went to move out but Oz said grabbing him by the arm

"Don't move"

The Doctor froze on the spot and Oz looked at some sort of mist that was flying out from under his feet, but it flew through the sky and into the ground of the cemetery. Will walked on to the road and more of the mist flew out from his steps as it did from Lita's and Oz's as they too walked out onto the road. Will and Oz went further up toward the facility while Lita and the Doctor went back to get the coach, but the mist was still coming out of the ground and going into the cemetery. Oz pushed open the door and flipped a light switch that was old and fell off in her hand and she said juggling it

"Oh bugger"

The lights had in fact come on but one had exploded and Will had ducked to stop his head being caught on fire, but Oz had by now dropped the switch and let it fall to the floor and she said as her and Will walked through

"Creepy ain't it"

"Kinda" Will said and Oz was smiling for some unknown reason apart from the fact she is slightly insane and she said

"Let's try the lockers"

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Lita got into the coach and spotted that the other teams were back already and McMahon asked seeing the pair

"Well"

"We found a building up the dirt road, fuel tanks are there" The Doctor said back to the woots and yeahs of the students and Worm Tongue asked with Audrey under his arm

"Can the coach make it"

"Yes, we can sleep at the old building and set off in the morning" The Doctor said back and McMahon asked looking behind Lita

"Where is that degenerate and her side kick?"

"Oz and Will are back at the building waiting for us"

"Fine, let's go before they knock it down and blame it on ghosts" Worm Tongue said back and they set off.

Oz gave the room another look, it lead off to other rooms, the doors were worn and very weak from wood worm. The rafters had a strange look as they came down and seemed to act like very thin tables, rusted hooks hanging out of the holes and seemed to be the strongest thing in the room. Old lockers were to the far side of the room and some were open but hard to see into, dust and smashed bottles were everywhere. The science equipment was locked away or broken, the lights made the gleam of the bottle give a type of spooky glow. Will looked around but never saw the decayed hand that had moved away from the table in front of them and down into the darkness where no light could get and he said

"Can you smell that?"

"Yeah" Oz nodded and Will replied

"It's a sick smell, sort of rot"

"Wormy never had his bath" Oz laughed and Lita walked up to the facility and said breathing deeply like she had been running for a while

"McMahon wants you two out of here, till they check it out"

The sun still had an hour before it was due to rise and everyone was in the light of the facility , the facility had large lights outside of it and everyone was watching as the black mists came up from under them. It only came up when their feet hit the ground when they where walking and Lupin said

"What the heck is this stuff?"

"I don't know, maybe it is coal dust or something" McMahon said as the teacher bickered Lita and Oz were moon walking making loads come up and fly away and Elizabeth said

"This stuff is so weird"

"Yeah, everyone else is freaking out and we are rolling in it" Cindy said back and Audrey walked over with her snobbery, jumping every time the mists went up and when she finally got to the group she said flicking her hair

"Listen to me..."

"Hey a squirrel" Oz shouted and ran after it making everyone laugh and Audrey said as Oz darted behind her

"We are all going to catch some sleep in the facility and the driver is going to find some fuel, with the teachers"

"Ha ha ha, did you see that squirrel run" Oz laughed and Lita burst out with the rest of the group and Audrey snapped

"Well fine don't listen to me"

"You said what?" Oz said back and only then Audrey realized that everyone was watching Oz chase the squirrel and was not listening to her and she said

"I hope you all know what your doing"

"Why has the mist stopped?"

Once Elizabeth had said this everyone walked around and saw the mists had in fact stopped, the bulk of the mist that flew away went into the ground on the hill where the leader zombie was buried. As the people started to walk into the facility the ground moved, skeleton finger bones came out with green a ragged pieces of skin covered in dirt coming up.

In the facility, everyone was led in different places Oz had the best spot because she was up high and led on a low banister, it seemed to be where the people who worked there used to sit and Lita was on the desk next to her. Will was led out on the desk in front of the banister, Cindy was on three chairs that were welded together. Elizabeth was curled up on a old soft chair and Brenda was on the foot stools for the welded chairs. But Oz looked over and spotted Audrey was hugged into Worm Tongue, they seemed very happy but she suddenly realized they had taken other students coats to cover themselves.

Outside the bus driver was checking the coach and walked inside, but when he did a zombie walked to the coach, ripped out a part from it and started to walk forward to the facility. The sun started to rise over the sea and the zombie turned back toward the cemetery. The sun hit Oz in the face and she flapped her arms and slid from the banister and with a thud she slammed on the floor waking up Lita who said as she looked out the window

"The sun, we live to see her in her grace and glory but the cow is more like a mother"

"Why" Oz asked belly down on the floor and Lita replied looking at Oz

"Wakes you up to early"

Oz smiled and looked down to see her hand was cut, Lita looked at the window to see a zombie staring back at her. The zombie was missing his eyes but seemed to be able to see, it had it's decaying hands on the window and black drool staining it's chin. Then Lita looked once more, then she looked again and saw it was real and screamed as she flew from the side

"Monster"

Everyone was scared awake, Worm Tongue got up and said as he opened the window and looked out to see nothing

"There is no monster"

"As true as I stand here there was a...a zombie looking at me"

"Glug glug glug" Oz said as she made it look like she was drinking a bottle and people started to snicker and Lita said

"There was, it was green and rotten"

"Glug glug glug" Oz started again and Lita went to jump at Oz but she was dived bombed by Brenda who shouted as she held Lita

"Help"

"Come on Oz, right here right now" Lita shouted but Oz was now being held back by Lupin, the doctor and Will then Will shouted

"Stop it this ain't funny"

Audrey looked at the window as the rest of the group argued and as she looked out of it Worm Tongue was heard saying

"Listen this place has no zombie's, Lita it was just a figment of your imagination"

"No it was not" Lita snapped back and Oz said

"Humor her, yes Lita you saw the zombie called Rob"

But then Audrey was snatched from the window and never managed to make a single noise. Worm Tongue tensed up and snapped back at Oz

"Go into a corner and stay there"

"There is no need to talk to her like that" The Doctor said back as Lita finally calmed down and McMahon said loudly

"Shut up... everyone just calm down and met at the bus in ten minutes"

"Did it hurt" Oz asked McMahon and he said back turning to face her

"What?"

"When you smacked you head coming out of hell"

McMahon growled, but the Doctor was stood next to Oz and her group looking McMahon in the eye and so he turned and walked out. Later, everyone was still talking over Lita and Oz arguing, but when everyone was walking around Worm Tongue came running up to Oz and said getting ready to hit her

"What have you said to Audrey"

"Nothing, we ain't seen her since this morning"

"She has gone missing, I say you and your little group caused her to go off in a strop and not return my calls" Worm Tongue snapped and the Doctor walked over and said with no real concern for Worm Tongue's over reacting

"There is a student missing Wormy?"

"Yes, Audrey...not that you would care"

"Oz get some groups and set out to find her"

"You have her number" Oz slightly laughed and even Lita was watering at the eyes but the Doctor said back more forcefully

"Now"

Oz just twitched and walked away with the rest of the group in tow, the driver was suddenly heard cussing and swearing the heavens open and Remus said as he walked up to him

"What is it?"

"The breaks are buggered up, we can't go to far with out them blowing completely" the driver said back and everyone was upset and Remus snapped

"I cant believe this, a student is missing and now this"

"I know, I can sort the breaks" Cindy spoke up with a smile

"Hey dumb ass this is for professionals and not you" Lita said out and Elizabeth said

"Yeah"

"She didn't want you to agree" Will snapped and Elizabeth looked back with her evil face and Oz said stepping up

"The shut the hell up all of you, I have a bad head ache coming on...we will leave Cindy, Brenda and Liz to help with the coach the rest of you can help too, but split up into groups and find that useless lump by the name of Audrey"

The doctor and worm tongue were now not even looking at each other through a newly grown hate, McMahon walked next to them and said as the people went in their different directions

"She has authority"

"She will be the death of us all" Worm Tongue said back and the doctor looked at the men and said

"She can help us get out of here faster, let her have her way"

The men walked in their own directions and were out to try and find Audrey, Oz and her group jumped over rocks and grassy mounds to the beach where they meet up with Chris and Grace group and Lita asked Grace

"Any sign of her"

"No, we even check the stinky caves" Chris said back and Grace was annoyed because Audrey did cause unwanted trouble and Oz said

"Don't worry about it, she will show...Lita and Will go with them I am going to see how they are doing at the coach"

They split up and Oz went up a slippery and jagged rock toward the top of the cliff where the coach was parked, the others went to see if they could find anything at the very bottom of the beach. But as the group walked along Lita spotted something at the same time as Will, the other two walked on and Lita said pointing up the beach at a rock

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah" Will replied and Lita said as she started to walk forward

"Let's go and check it out"

They walked forward, then spotted foot prints in the sand and drag marks near them and the pair gave a slight gulp and hopped nothing had happened.


	4. First Attack

**Chapter 3**

Oz walked back up to the top of the cliff and saw Cindy under the coach with the coach driver and Oz said as she went down to sit on the back of her feet

"Enjoying yourself"

"Yeah" Cindy replied and Oz looked to her left and saw Elizabeth and James coming up the hill so she replied getting up to see them

"Good good"

Oz walked over to Elizabeth and James who were both talking about Lita and Oz being completely insane, all the natural goodness of Lita's former brain being turned to mush thanks to Oz's lack of brains. Elizabeth said to her as she stopped in front of the pair

"We found thick bones down there"

"Audrey is thick, might be her" Oz said holding her chin and thinking but James said

"No, don't be like that...cant we just go to the top of that hill and see the whole place we might be able to catch a sight of her"

"Sure good thinking beep beep" Oz replied and both Elizabeth and James snapped back at her as she went to walk up the hill

"The names not beep beep"

They made their way slowly up the hill, it was very steep and had rocks poking out from it that made it easier to grab them and pull yourself up. Elizabeth and James talked a little more, Oz looked back down on to the mass of about 50 people down below. Then she said seeing a path that was going down the hill

"Wouldn't it be fun if you could roll down the hill"

"No" Elizabeth said back and Oz shrugged and said back

"It would be if you have a target at the bottom"

"Shut up, can we please go a little faster" James snapped back and Oz gave them both a look and said back

"What part of steep don't you get...well you get the eep bit"

"OZ" the pair shouted and carried on up.

Meanwhile, Lita and Will were still split from the group and walked to a small corner of the beach near a crevice in the cliff and then Will moved a rock because he was bored. What he found there made him shout as loud as he could that even some people on the hill heard, but Oz (as everyone knows) with her dodgy hearing never heard her so continued up the hill. Lita ran over and said as Will was breathing fast on his back looking at what he had almost screamed at

"What"

"What the hell is that?" Will said pointing at red that ran down the sand and Lita looked into the hole and said slightly pale

"There is no proof that mass of meat is Audrey"

But then a phone was heard going off under the red blood and meat, Lita put her hand in and looked at the person who was ringing and it said as it vibrated and played crazy frog 'Wormy'. Will looked up and said as Lita had the blood running down her hand

"Answer it just in case"

"Hello" Lita said as she held the phone close to her ear and Worm Tongue said as he ran around frantically looking for Audrey

"Lita, have you found her?"

"Yeah"

"You've found her, great...where is she, can I speak to her...guys they have found her" Worm tongue shouted to the people around the place

Lita's heart dropped, she felt like her insides were swollen and she asked as Worm Tongue was heard happily on the other end

"Can I speak with another of the teachers please?"

"Sure, a double check" Worm tongue handed the phone over to the Doctor who was talking with Lupin, he said into the phone as he held it to his ear

"Lita"

"Audrey is dead, she's been mauled" Lita said as a tear shaped in her eye and the Doctor went a shade of white and said back gently

"It's alright, yourself and Will get back up here and I'll come down and..."

But before the Doctor could make Lita and Will feel better the phone was taken from the doctor, McMahon said into it

"Did I hear that right?"

"Yes" Lita said back and McMahon said back

"Right, I'm afraid you two will have to bring her back up" McMahon said back and the Doctor instantly protested

"No, they are only young...let me go down or you"

"I can't, bad leg remember. You can't you have to watch the children, Wormy will have a heart attack and Remus is with a group in the building"

"Your doing it because they are Oz's friend aren't you" The Doctor snapped back and McMahon said back

"No, they have their bags for the beach cleaning we were going to do. Lita use that and bring her back, I'll be hear when you bring her up the hill"

The Doctor was not happy, he went to go off to help the girls but McMahon sent a group of about fifteen to the Maths teacher. One of them told him that he would have to tell Worm Tongue the bad news (the children didn't know what the bad news was) and the Doctor said to Remus as he walked out

"They have found her"

Remus gave a nod but didn't know why the teachers were so quiet while Worm Tongue was happy, but he shrugged it off and shouted up the hill at Oz's group

"We've found her"

"OK" Elizabeth shouted back down and Oz said unaware the slab of rock behind them was moving

"Well that hag has a lot to answer for"

The three looked down to see if they could find the path back down, with Oz to the right of the pair and beep beep in the middle he said

"We can get down here"

"HOLY SHIT" Oz shouted and fell backward down the hill seeing the large and rotten zombie behind them Elizabeth looked and screamed as she fell to her buttocks

"What the..."

But James never got a breath, the zombie had a piece of the break in his hand and drove it through James's chest and it popped out of his back on the end of the metal. Elizabeth was frantically crying, Oz was practically knocked out and once she shook off the effects she looked up and saw what Lita said she saw. The zombie put its rotting fingers into the skull of James and started to feast. The blood of James splashed over Elizabeth's face causing her too scream getting everyone's attention from the bottom of the hill, Oz was darting up the hill as fast as she could go. The zombie stood up and some of his face reformed and had gained a tiny bit of normal color, but as he went to go for Elizabeth Oz leaped into the air and took the zombie down and they both rolled down the back of the hill. Elizabeth was still in shock from seeing the most brutal killing in her life, she looked down and saw Oz walking back up with black blood around her arm and a splat of it on her chin from the leap. Elizabeth said as she looked down at the spot where the zombie was laying motionless

"What was that Ozzy?"

"I don't know, but they have a lot of explaining to do...we need to get him down the hill" Oz said back and Elizabeth asked

"Why"

"Because I'm not making two trips down and back up if Worm Tongue tells us to get James" Oz said back lifting the lighter corpse thanks to the fact most of it was now missing or already rolling down the hill and Elizabeth snapped

"You're so sick and lazy"

"I just ran up Wales steepest hill to save your ass, I could have let him eat you but I never (Elizabeth looked sorry for what she said) now your puzzling lets go"

Oz had blood going down her back and as she reached the bottom of the hill Elizabeth was not too far behind and she said as she reached Oz again

"Sorry mate, thanks for saving my life, I owe you one. But what about crime scene the police and such"

"Liz what copper is going to believe a zombie killed him, let's get by the teachers first"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Worm Tongue was heard crying from the coach and Oz walked around the corner to the shock of everyone else, seeing James's corpse over her shoulder and she said as she saw Worm Tongue sobbing

"What happened (no one answered) What happened" Oz snapped it out this time making a few people jump and the Doctor said as he looked at the body on her shoulder

"Will and Lita found Audrey, what's left of her...she is dead"

"So is Be..." Oz went to say beep beep but Elizabeth got in and said

"James is dead, a zombie ate him while he was alive"

"Enough of this zombie shit" McMahon snapped and Oz was starting to get even more annoyed and she snapped

"I took the big mother... out myself, I saw it tear him open (she flopped down the body to everyone disgust) I barley saved Liz before it could get it decomposed hands on her"

Will and Lita walked up with the blood soaked bag of Audrey and a black rubbish bin that tore a little, it had blood coming from the end and Lita said with her hand covered in blood and Will had obviously thrown up

"Everything we could find"

"Wait, you sent them to get the body, or whatever is left of it" Oz snarled and the Doctor took a step back, because he knew she was going to flip at McMahon who said back

"I couldn't go, someone needs to watch the children"

For this Oz balled her fist and punched the old man in the face, he went straight to the floor and everyone was saying things like

"That's it Ozzy, you show him girl, we can take care of ourselves"

"You son of a bitch (Oz threw McMahon against the coach with no one stopping her and she held McMahon up) we are dying off, there is some sort of monster roaming around and all you can do is complain that you cant even look at one body you never even saw the killing of. How would you like a instant replay with you playing his role?" Oz was growling now and pointed to the body and Will cut in

"She saw it and had the nerve to carry back the body, you sent two young women to do the dirty work"

"You know I cant not with my leg, all we need to do is get on the coach and get out of here...we cant turn on each other" McMahon was chocking now, blood coming from his mouth and the Doctor said lightly as Worm Tongue started to grow angry himself

"Oz...more violence will not help"

"Not that he would care"

Oz dropped McMahon and turned ready to shout every swear word under the sun, but she held her composure and snapped her shoulder back into place after carrying James, the Doctor looked under the coach and asked Cindy

"When is this going to be ready?"

"Soon, about five more minutes" she said back with a spanner in her hand and the Doctor nodded and said

"Everyone get your things on the coach and then come back out for the register, make sure everyone is here"

People didn't move at first but looked at Oz who was looking to the floor, she still had blood dripping from her shirt and this time the Doctor shouted and meant it

"NOW"

The students separated, went in their own directions toward the facility to get their gear to put on the bus and Lita said as she stopped by Oz

"It hurts I know mate, but you couldn't stop them being killed"

"I was not really paying attention to them, Lita that zombie was real and I would like to say I'm sorry...but it is not in me so I'll just say you were right for once and I was wrong again" Oz smiled and Lita walked away to get her things but said first

"Then lets get everyone out of here"

"No mobile signal is there" Oz said over and Lita said walking away

"None"

Oz saw that Cindy was still not done, the driver was in fact getting back on the coach and Oz might have been struck out of her good mood but she went to go forward Worm Tongue could be heard saying

"Leave her, leave that little misery group of hers"

"We cant Wormy, she saved Elizabeth's life and the Doctor would not have any of it"

"Leave him too" Worm Tongue spat now full of anger toward Remus, Oz walked over and said looking with pity at Worm Tongue who still hadn't got up

"Leave me, my group and a innocent man who backed us up. We didn't kill Audrey...that zombie did and as far as I am concerned it was you"

"What do you mean" Remus asked and Oz said back

"He let her out of his sight, we are all to be watched and he cant even watch the little bit of stuff he had, yet we are the ones who clean up after the damage has been done"

She flicked the blood from her hands onto Worm Tongue's shirt but he did not retaliate because he saw she was right for the first time, it would have been like him sending her to the slaughter. Oz walked into the facility and saw a locker was half open, when she pulled the door completely open she found a baseball bat and Lita said as she lifted her bag over her shoulder

"Bitch, find a bat"

"Keep hold of it Oz, you just might need that" Elizabeth said back and Will said as he went to walk out of the door

"Or she could use it on you"

"Ram it up your..." Elizabeth started but Grace said as she stood in the middle

"Don't argue, not now"

"Let's get to the coach" Oz said back and Chris walked up to Oz and said as he lifted up his bag

"I'm slightly scared Ozzy"

"I'm here for you mate, your my boy don't forget" Oz said back and they hugged and Lita said as something moved in the bushes

"Oz, Will look"

The four standing there looked, Chris picked up a stick and Oz swung up her bat and Will said

"Slowly"

The group worked their way around it, but then a squirrel ran out and darted away and they gave a sigh of relief. Lita said as Oz put the metal bat in her bag

"Let's get to the coach"

The people started to come back to the coach, loaded it into the side compartment of the coach and the driver said as it was being put in

"Put it all in here, don't bother with little bags or anything like that...we'll be going home to fast"

Once everyone had put their stuff in the side compartments or already had their stuff loaded on to the coach the driver was waiting in his seat, but he could smell something on the coach. He looked back every now and then to check but he couldn't see anything, he shrugged and looked forward even though Cindy was still working on the brakes. McMahon had a black eye now and his jaw was swollen up, Worm Tongue had blood red eyes from crying and Lupin was stood with his head held high because he was happy to be going home. The Doctor was stood with a register in his hand and was going through the last of the people

"Smith Will"

"Here" Will said out and then he said

"Pontius"

"Wishing I wasn't here" Chris replied and got a smile from Oz and the Doctor continued

"Oz, is never going to go anywhere"

This got a slight laugh from some people and it was good for the students to get out a laugh, but as they looked around the coach driver was suddenly struck by fear and slammed the coach doors shut. Brenda ran to the door and Elizabeth shouted

"What are you doing?"

Oz turned and looked over her shoulder first but swung around to see about fifty zombies all of them suffering from major decay, some having pieces falling from their bodies and she said swinging up her bat

"That is not a good thing"

"RUN" Grace shouted from the crowd of people but the coach driver put his foot down, shot forward over Cindy who had the pieces of brake around her and she shouted

"He cant stop"

The coach driver frantically put down his foot on the brake but the coach was not stopping, it was going as fast as it could toward the edge of the cliff and then he was ganged by zombies that were in fact waiting in ambush on the coach. The coach flew from the cliff, it exploded with pieces of frying flesh flying through the air. Meanwhile, the zombies were following the running groups of people, half going into the facility and the other half heading toward the beach. The facility group got to the door and slammed it shut locking it and in the facility was Will, Lita, Lupin, Steve-O, Oz and about 19 others and as they looked behind themselves the zombies started to bang on the old door trying to get through. The beach group was Cindy, Elizabeth, Brenda, Chris, Worm Tongue, McMahon and the rest of the group who could only climb to high rocks and were all trapped.

Lita was looking out a small window and saw as the panicking people dropped from the rocks and into the zombies, she let out a cry as a young girl went down

"NO"

"The door is breaking" Will shouted and Oz said as the people held it back

"Find weapons, things to block the door quick"

The zombies carried on, but it was the sounds of screaming and moans of the zombies that were breaking the groups hearts.


	5. Beach rescue

**Chapter 4**

In the facility, Oz was pushing different objects into the path of the hallway and then against the door, but the zombie had unnatural strength and were pushing the old rotten doors open slowly with each slam from their palms. Lita was heard laughing, she walked forward with a sword in her hand and Oz looked and said seeing the long metal object

"Where did you get that"

"Found it in one of the lockers"

"Bitch" Oz crocked at her and Will was holding the door back with his back and he said as he felt the wood start to give away

"Their getting in"

"What about the people on the beach" Lupin asked because no one else would and Steve-O said

"We can go and fight our way to them"

"Steve this ain't no normal fight, these things can probably get up and walk even when they have been split in half" Oz said back to the scruffy head boy but he shrugged and said

"I have too much alcohol and drugs in my system to give a shit"

"Oz they cant get in now the door is blocked" Lupin said as he slammed a row of three chairs up against the doors and Oz had to say it

"What does your history lessons say on this"

"Not a good time to be funny" Lita snapped and Oz nodded and said back

"Alright, but if the zombies are getting in the others can too"

"We are armed Oz we can fight our way out, Will even has a large 2 by 4 piece of wood in his hand" Steve-O said back and Will hid it behind his back even though a large piece was sticking up above his head and Lita said

"Why dose this sound like a being sent to do the dirty work game"

"Because it has been since we arrived, second we set foot on this bloody ground" Oz said back holding the door that looked like it was breathing and Steve-O said

"Lets go and fight, at least Harry was the smart one and stayed home...he is a wizard, he said it was a evil trip"

Harry was the leader of the funny farm, but he had given Oz the book of magics and wizardry. He said the trip was doomed, Oz just laughed and at this moment she felt dumb for laughing.

Oz wiped her eye and grabbed up the bat from her bag and swung it up ready for the challenge, Will brought around the 2 by 4 and Lita swung up her sword. Steve-O was just as eager and had a long pipe from a smashed table, the doors open to the rush of the zombies who poured through and everyone attacked straight back. Oz and her group had to break through to help the other people on the beach, she swung her bat and instantly took a head off of a zombie and smashed away ones arm. Lita was slicing at whatever moved and at one stage nearly took Lupin's head off, Will was splatting the zombies on each side he even swung around in a circle with the large chunk of wood out and took out a fair few. Steve-O was driving the pipe through them but one of the zombie's grabbed his arm and bit into his hand removing his fingers as he shouted and swore

"Damn... shit... ouch"

The leader zombie was stood in the doorway with a piece of glass in one hand and the piece of break in the other, he stabbed Steve-O through the leg and then cut off his arm holding the pipe. Blood gushed out on the floor and yet he was still not dead, he was swarmed by five or six zombie's and one got it's bone hands into his chest. With blood all over the place and the leader zombie there Steve-O got one good laugh out but finally gave in.

Oz, Will and Lita had broken out of the many zombies and were running for the beach. Once they got there the whole beach was covered with zombies, people had in fact been killed and others were running or up on the highest rock they could get too. Oz snapped her wrists and they went down the steep slope toward the action, Will stopped and saw Audrey's bag and he picked it up and was suddenly attacked by fifteen zombies. He swung around his 2 by 4 and took out about three, he started to fight and for the first time in ages he used her karate to help him. Lita got down another level and on to the beach were Cindy dived behind her, Lita used her sword to kick some zombie's ass. Lita had one charge at her but she kicked it in the face ad it went flying back down, with this Cindy and Lita high-fived.

Oz was still a couple of big rocks up but then she was ambushed by a zombie who she sent to the floor, she processed to slam the baseball bat into it until a zombie grabbed her from behind and she dropped the bat and it was caught in a rock that was sticking out. Will saw Oz's predicament and threw the bag

"Oz catch"

Oz caught the bag, after the threw the zombie off her back she swung around the bag and took off another zombies head. She swung it down and one blew up into dust from being so old and Oz said

"Thanks Will"

"I knew you had a feminine side"

"Heck no"

Oz kicked down the last of the zombies and the ducked down to get the bat, but when she looked down she saw Elizabeth was cornered by about twenty five zombies and Will said as he got down to Oz's level

"She is in deep, isn't she?"

"Help me you guys...HELP" Elizabeth screamed and Oz looked down then back to Will and said

"Yep (Oz dived from the rocks edge and into the many zombie) Yippee Kai"

Oz hit most of the zombies, started to swing and backed up to protect Elizabeth who was completely frantic with bites and scratches all over her body and blood coming out of her. Oz was swinging so frantically one of the zombies hand flew off it's arm and landed on the back of Worm Tongue's head. Oz swung the bat straight around and knocked Elizabeth straight out. The zombies saw her as not so easy prey, Oz standing there like Jean Claude Van Dame having a bad day so they backed off. Worm Tongue was walking around trying to get the hand off his head but as he felt it get off it took the back of his skull with it. He gasped with fear as he felt blood and then a whole mob of zombie saw easy pickings, so they went in for the kill and swarmed him with ease and all that could be heard was his fading screams under the zombies. Oz had Elizabeth over her shoulder and with help from Lita and Cindy got her up the slope, but then Oz slipped thanks to a squirrel going for her foot but she kicked it out of the way and Lita said

"You shouldn't have chased them"

But when Lita and Cindy went to help Oz up the rock she was holding on to gave away, she slipped down another five feet and nearer to the blood thirsty zombies. Oz was holding on for dear life now, Cindy said as the rocks started to crumble again

"She going to drop"

"Then help me up" Oz shouted back up slightly annoyed and then a rope came out of nowhere down to her side and Will said

"Where did that come from?"

But behind her was the Doctor with blood coming from his cheek where he had obviously had his own fun, the four of the pulled up Oz who was happy to be on a level surface that didn't shoot straight down to her death. She said as she took a breath

"Thanks"

"My pleasure" the doctor said back, they looked and saw that the zombie were putting their body pieces back on and were coming again and Lita said

"This is bloody stupid"

They all went to run back and as they did they stopped to hear Brenda, Grace and Chris shout with a load of people

"Wait up"

But then zombie squirrels jumped at Brenda and started to rip and tear at her head, all around her body and Cindy said with a cocked eye brow

"A squirrel mobbing"

"Lets help her out" Lita said but then a zombie hand shot out of the dirt, grabbed her around the ankle and Oz stamped it off and Will shouted

"What about Brenda?"

They looked back and saw it was far too late, about twenty squirrels had done their damage and had ripped her limb from limb and where enjoying eating her brain from her chewed open skull. Oz had seen enough of the squirrels and took out her spray with a lighter, she started up the spray and lit the lighter setting each of the frantic squirrels on fire and watching them run up the trees or off the edge of the cliff for water. But they hadn't seen the massive mob of zombies that came up behind Chris and the Doctor and as Chris turned he shouted

"OZZY"

"MOVE" Oz shouted back but both the Doctor and Chris ran in opposite directions and out of sight, the zombies had now turned their attention to Oz and the rest and Lita said

"Back to the facility"

"Yeah, RUN"

Oz and Lita scooped up Elizabeth and with will swinging his 24 around holding back the zombies, everyone managed to get through the doors and slam them shut even though there wasn't much of them left and Lupin said

"We are all alive"

"I'm surprised you are" Oz said back huffing with exhaustion and he said

"Yeah well I am quicker than you think"

"2 miles an hour in stead of 1" Grace laughed

But she turned from laughing to screaming as the zombies broke through, Oz swung around her baseball bat and noticed the leader zombie was walking along the hill. She removed her light and spray, the zombies backed up a little from the flames and Will kicked open a cupboard and pulled out a quart of whiskey. He shouted as Oz's spray ran out

"Oz, I need a light"

Oz threw the lighter and Will smashed the whiskey bottle over a zombie, then he hit the zombies with the lit lighter and Lita shouted

"Back"

They ran further into the facility and through doors that actually shut, but finally the zombies could not get through and everyone was sat down. Oz did a head count of 23 out of 50 left, Lita saw that Oz was upset at the fact she had lost most of the group and Grace said

"We can stay here till someone comes to help"

"We found this place by accident Grace, what are the chances anyone else will find it?" Will said back and Cindy said

"She is looking on the bright side"

"Oh yeah with 27 of us dead, it looks really bright don't it" Lita said back and Oz said looking away

"25"

"What" Remus said back and Oz repeated

"25 dead, Chris and the Doctor got out of that attack remember"

People nodded, McMahon walked up to Oz who was now the one in control and he said as he looked down at her bruised and blooded face

"What do you have planned?"

"Fan out and find yourselves weapons, stay in groups of five or more this is a science lab so there must be tools and some sort of weapons around here from research" Oz said as she stood up and people moved out apart from Lita, Will, Cindy and McMahon said

"Nice to see that"  
"What" Cindy snapped at him and he said

"She has finally grown up"

Oz sneered at the comment, McMahon walked away knowing that seeing people die was not a way to learn your an adult, but in Oz's case it was her comeuppance to him. Cindy, Grace, Lita, Will and Oz looked through the science lab and Grace said as she looked under a table

"Wow"

"What" Lita asked back and Grace came back up with a shotgun and Will said seeing the large gun

"Damn"

"Acids" Lupin was heard saying and Oz turned and Lita said

"You found acids"

"Yeah we can melt them, their skin has a low tolerance to this kind of stuff and with a shot gun we can hold them back" Lupin said happily waving the stuff around in it's bottles and Lita ducked every time he did it and Lita said as she picked up some ingredients

"We can make explosives with these, nitric acid and other stuff"

"We can throw home made grenades at them" Grace smiled and Cindy said running in

"Hey I found a small room with loads of stuff in it and it leads outside, I had too shut the door because the zombies were getting in"

"Isn't that terrible" Lita said back sarcastically and Cindy said

"I know, but I remembered to lock it"

"What are you thinking Oz" Will said as he looked at Oz who finally had a smile on her face

"I'm thinking, I have a plan to get us out of this long enough to make an escape"

"Alright Ozzy" Elizabeth coughed and Oz smiled and said standing up and snapping her bat into her belt

"Let's get to work"

"Where do we start Oz?" Lita asked and Oz said to Cindy

"Let's see this room of yours"

Cindy led them to the room, it was strong and just about the right height for a good ambush. Oz looked around and said looking out the door

"Remus, Grace...push those shelves in"

The pair brought in two shelves, Lita was busy making the TNT and Will was putting the acid on the shelves. Oz threw a old rope into the rafters and lets the other end come down so she could climb up, then Lita said walking in and holding up the bottles of liquid

"TNT ready"


	6. Comeupance

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth was put on a old bed in a back room of the facility by Oz, Lita was putting the explosives around the small room that Cindy had found with a door to the front. Will was swinging up to a higher part, then saw that someone could sit there and set off the explosives. The door was being bashed but was not giving away and Cindy was handing up acids to Will who was putting them on a rafter and Lupin said as the students worked

"What are you planning exactly"

"We unlatch the door and let the zombie pour in through it, we drop acid on them and let more follow in and when we have a shit load in here we blow them up. We throw the acid thats on fire at the explosives set in the shelves, also there is more acids and gun powder from the shotgun shells"

"All of them" Lita asked and Oz said back

"No, we'll need them for the one's left"

"But..." McMahon said as he put down the final pieces of acid bottles and Oz said

"But we stand a chance of losing the strongest door and some of the facility, the rafters are safe but if the whole room buckles it will mean the three people in there stand a chance of being killed"

"Who have you chosen to go in" Lita asked and Oz smiled and said

"Me, because I have the lighter to light the acid...Will because he is quick and he'll be throwing the acid bombs and McMahon because he is the only one apart from me who can fire a shot gun"

"Your taking McMahon" Cindy gasped and Grace said back

"Are you mad"

"Better have him in the line of fire than in the way of you lot, Lita I want you to watch Liz she is bleeding badly and needs someone to stop it getting any worse"

"But Oz, if the worse happens..." Lita started and Oz said back

"Then get them home Lita, I'm here to take care of you all and this won't be the last of me"

"Me either" Will said back and Grace gave the pair a hug and said

"Come back alive"

"Sure thing my girl" Oz said back and McMahon snapped

"Hurry up"

Oz, Will and McMahon waked into the room and it was locked behind them but before it was Will turned and said

"Get right to the other side of the building"

Will got up the top before the other two, Oz sat on the rafter and looked down seeing a long piece of rope that was attached to the door so it could open when she pulled it. McMahon was sat one above them and had acids around him to throw and a shot gun under his arm. Will looked up at the end of the gun and said as Oz got ready to pull the rope

"Oz, I'm really getting scared"

"Will I can be honest with you, I am too" Oz said back and Will said back

"If we don't make it out of this (extends his hand) it was a pleasure working with you"

"You too Will" Oz said back gripping his hand and he asked looking up again

"Are you sure about letting him have that gun?"

"No"

"Then why did you?" Will asked back and Oz looked at him and said

"We might fall off if we have hold of it"

Oz tugged at the door and the zombies didn't pour in, confused they waited until they saw a shadow coming forward and a zombie walked in smelling the blood on the jackets of Will and Oz. It got in and Will dropped the acid on it and it let out a ear piercing scream, melted into a smoldering mound of slime and green goo Oz looked at Will who said

"One down twelve dozen to go"

The room was dark but then Chris ran in, Oz recognized him instantly and he was closely followed by loads of zombies.

"Chris"

"Ozzy" Chris shouted back up seeing her and Will

Oz started to swing downward, but McMahon shouted as Oz moved to help her friend

"Don't be a fool"

Before Oz could get to Chris, McMahon shot at the acids and explosives making the whole room erupt with smoke flames and pieces of flesh. Lita and Cindy jumped up feeling the whole place rattle, Lita said as she and Lupin went out the door

"Stay here, we'll check it out"

In the room a rock moved and Oz pushed it from over her head and coughed covered in blood and dust, she looked down to see Will was on his back on the floor. Will had a piece of glass in his arm, he ripped it out and said

"Ah that hurt, you OK"

"Chris, where is my lad" Oz said but Will looked down and tied a ripped piece of his sleeve around her cut arm and saw Chris was dead

"He is dead"

"I said I would take care of him" Oz had a tear stream out of one eye and Will coughed and said back

"It wasn't your fault Oz...we have to help the others"

The room was totaled, it had no roof and the shelves were gone, the zombies had been blown to pieces and McMahon emerged from the rubble. With blood from his neck and Oz would have leaped at him to smash his head in, but she was pinned to the floor by a large piece of metal. She was frantically pushing away the rubble so that she could smash and punch McMahon into a early grave, she was getting to the metal when McMahon walked forward and said

"Well isn't this quaint, the rebel trapped and the side kick (he kicks Will) down and out. You have caused me enough trouble, it about time you both have what's coming to you"

"It wont be long now, till you get what is coming to you" Oz pushed the metal slab away and got up before McMahon got the shotgun's handle in her head.

The door into the facility was kick open, Lita walked through and she asked as she walked through the smashed door

"Whats going on?"

McMahon ran out the door and Oz shot up in a rage, then noticed she now had a slash over her eye and said as Lupin and Lita helped up Will

"He is mine"

Oz ran out the door but McMahon was around the corner and threw a bottle of acid at her, she ducked it just in time but Lupin got it fully in his face and chest. He dropped and writhed in pain, but the moment was over in seconds as the acid took it's toll and another feel. McMahon ran for the hill and Lita said as Will limped through the door

"Let me watch your back"

"OK come on"

But then Cindy ran out and said as she followed the two girls up the hill

"Wait for me"

When she went to go up the hill she was grabbed around the neck by a zombie, Lita dived back down and went to help and Cindy had a spanner driven through her. Lita shouted seeing the zombies attacking her

"Cindy"

Cindy coughed blood and went backward but the zombie was strangling her, Lita cut the arms off of the zombie and it was still killing her. Cindy was strangled by the arms, Lita saw it for herself and saw Oz hadn't even stopped because she was too full of rage. Lita sliced the zombie into little pieces and went up the hill as fast as he legs could carry her to catch up to Oz. Once Oz got to the top McMahon was on the floor with the led zombie eating at his leg, McMahon was screaming and pleading for help. The zombie looked up and saw Oz with it new eye's that it had removed from McMahon, it stood up and spoke for the first time

"Welcome to the last free land of god"

"It talks" Oz said as Lita kept coming up the hill and the zombie said

"I know all about you, the memories of your friend help me with that"

"Eat their brains get their thoughts" she said with the bat at her side and the zombie replied

"The gift of immortality shattered, I can walk and talk only with more flesh can I get to my original form or close enough"

"So why kill us all" Oz snapped back and he replied

"To gain knowledge, to protect my land...if you leave you will tell other about this place and more will die"

"Why haven't you killed me yet, you could have when we rolled down the hill, when I was sulking by the coach and when you sneaked up behind me and Liz at the foot of the cliff" Oz shouted and the zombie said as other zombie came up from out the ground

"She is turning and you have no idea about it, it is only a matter of time before you all fall and I find the man with the most brains"

"Who...The Doctor" Oz said back after a moment thinking

"Yes he is the only one who knows that I was created by magic, but by science made to be able to make more...it was in that book you gave him"

"Your not going to get him, that I promise you"

With this said Oz was attacked by zombies but held her own and hit the led zombie hard in the shoulder making it move with a loud crunch, Lita was dived bombed by dozens of the zombies. She gave a great fight, five were on her back and she heaved them all off and threw more down the hill. She carried on slicing but she flung her arm out too far, a zombie sunk it's teeth into her arm and Oz shouted as she skid down the hill on her feet

"LITA, NO"

"Get them out of here Ozzy, save them before it's too late" Lita shouted back as the zombie became too much.

She turned the sword toward her own chin, Oz saw what was in her friends mind as she raced down the hill and Oz shouted

"LITA"

"Good bye, dear friend"

Oz slid down the hill as fast as she could, landed feet first but heard the screams from inside the facility and Lita drove the sword through and more zombies came out than even Oz could handle in her right mind. McMahon was still shouting in pain but he rolled into the grave. The dirt was pushed on top of him by the huddling zombies, slowly by surely he was buried alive and left there for not even the zombie wanted to waste their efforts. Oz was suddenly in the mist of anger and despair, all her thoughts seemed to become a black mist. She snapped, taking the bat and smashing all in her path, smashing skulls and sending zombies into other zombies. She got to the facility and ran into see that a lot of the people were dead, as she ran into another room she spotted Grace. A zombie swung around a low ceiling sign and removed Grace's head and Oz gave a war like cry, then attacked the zombie. Will was stood with Elizabeth in the corner and zombies around them, they were being beaten off by Will but like Lita he was being over powered. Oz swung the baseball bat as much as she could, Will even helped a lot to get the zombie numbers down. They ran into a room and looked the doors, Oz saw the back door had rotted away and Will said as he looked at it

"We're dead"

But both Elizabeth and Oz lifted up the metal bed and sent the legs through the wall and made sure it could not be moved, Oz sat on the bottom of the extra bed and Elizabeth led upon it breathing hard and Will said

"She is dying isn't she"

"Yes, turning into one of them" Oz replied and Elizabeth coughed

"I don't want to be one"

"There is one person who can get us out of this now" Oz replied looking at the open windows and shutting them and Will asked as he shut one

"Who"

"The Doctor, the zombie spoke to me and said it was created by magic...maybe that magic book I gave the Doctor can help us get out of here"

"Two things OK, one we don't know where he is, two there is about three dozen million zombies out there and three, even though i said two, we don't know if he is still alive" Will replied in a snap and Elizabeth said as she looked up

"He is I saw him run along the hill, when Oz was coming back"

"Who is going to go?" Will asked and Oz said

"Not me"

"Me either" Will said back and Elizabeth said from the bed

"Draw straws, shortest goes to get him"

"We're running out of time Oz...we have no other choice"

Oz looked away and nodded, Elizabeth turned and cut a wire out of the blue and the purple that she had taken from the lab and she turned around again and she said

"Draw a straw"


	7. The final stand

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth turned from her spot with the blue and purple wire, Will drew the purple and Oz drew the blue and Oz nodded as she put her next to Will's and saw it was shorter and then she said

"You knew I would chose the blue"

"Go out and find him Oz, your saving our lives as well if you do this" Will said and Oz turned and went to climb up a ladder to the roof and she said before she even got on it

"This is my luck, keep the exits locked and when you here me coming open that door"

Oz motioned to the one leading into the facility and Will nodded, Oz climbed to the roof of the facility and saw that the drop was very long and instantly threw out the idea of jumping. She sat on the roof thinking how she could get to the hill that Elizabeth had said about with out being killed. But then she looked down and saw the strangest thing, people from her group were in the swarming zombies with missing pieces and decaying at a accelerated rate. Oz shuddered for a second, also was unaware of the hand crawling up the drain pipe she had planned to get down on. The hand got up and grabbed her by the leg and she jumped a little and ripped it off, as it took away some of her flesh she gritted her teeth and threw it off the other side of the roof. It bounced from the roof gripping as it went, it finally dropped onto a old rusted car. The sound of the hand thumping on the car drew the zombies around the other side building, she saw this as the opportune moment to get down but as she did not all the zombies were gone and she had to keep fighting. Exhausted from the constant fights she ran for the hill and started up it, it was not the same one that the leader zombie was on but a lower one that had trees and bushes to the top and she got further and further to the top. When she finally made it to the top she saw a cave like hole, looking into a lump of wood smashed over her shoulders and the Doctor said as she clenched her fists in pain

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you" Oz said with agony and pain in her voice and he said as he took a step back

"I think we should go now don't you, stop being overly dramatic I didn't hit you that hard"

"Wanna bet" Oz said rubbing her shoulders and seeing the zombie heard up the hill and the Doctor said as he looked down

"The reason I hid up here is because they couldn't find it, the flaw is that that's the only way down"

"Okay"

Oz threw herself down the hill into all the zombies sending pieces of them into the air and making a lot of them go back down the hill rolling with her, when she hit the bottom she laid flat out on her belly and shattered. Unknown to anyone who was watching, she was caught by a rock and was winded from the hit. The Doctor came to the bottom of the hill and asked as he offered her a hand

"What was that for?"

"Fun" Oz coughed taking his hand and being pulled up, she pushed at her ribs and one moved and the Doctor crunch and said

"Broken"

"Snapped, ouch"

"Lets get you back into the facility" The Doctor said but they were cut off by zombies and she said taking up her bat

"I cant believe my damned luck"

She went forward but when she turned she saw the Doctor was gone again, she thought 'Why do I even bother' she hit the zombies and was nearly over whelmed by them. She fought out and when she got half way through them she saw that the Doctor had in fact crept around the tree, he ran into the facility and was being closely followed by the leader zombie. She kicked and batted out as many as she could, at one stage stood on one zombie and had its blood splat up her leg and on her face. The Doctor suddenly reappeared, he had a flaming bottle of whiskey in his hand and smashed it into the crowd of zombie. They parted, so Oz took her chance hearing the Doctor shout

"Come on"

She ran but her rib was killing and she didn't want to puncture a lung, so she took it a little bit more steady than she normally would. Oz ran into the facility and shoved up whatever was left of the door and ran for the back, but before she got there she saw the Doctor running down the wrong isle and with leader zombie on his tail. Now she had to follow. She got to the door they went into and saw the zombie had the Doctor in a corner, she swung around her bat and made the zombie snap in two. The Doctor kicked the rotten old wall and made a large hole, she said as they pulled away the wall so they could fit through

"No more lives today"

The Doctor rolled through the hole but Oz was thrown back, the zombie had gotten back to normal and it turned toward her and it said

"He may have gotten away, but you wont"

"Why are you after him, why do you need his brains so badly?"

"He has more than all of you put together, you may have the courage but I need the knowledge"

With this said the leader zombie flew forward and went to bite Oz's face, she dived down and he tripped over her making her rib crack again and she said holding it in agony

"Trust me to get super zombie"

"Why wont you just die?" the zombie said with it newer voice and Oz said seeing the hole to dive through

"Because I hate losing to the UN-dead"

She rolled through the hole and slammed three welded chairs against the hole, grabbing her ribs in pain she stayed on the floor. Knowing that she couldn't stay there long as there was a smashed window to her left, a rotten door to her right she went to get up and carry on. Will walked into the room and saw Oz was on the floor in agony, so he picked up a large stick and said swinging it ready to hit Oz

"Your turning, I'll kill you and put you out of your misery"

"Will I am not turning" Oz said exhausted and Will said getting ready to hit Oz across the back of the head

"How do I know you ain't?"

"You hit me with that bloody thing... I'll break your neck before you can take a second breath" Oz snapped then Will said happily

"Oz your OK"

Will threw down the stick and helped up his friend, they got into the room where Elizabeth and the Doctor were sat and The Doctor said as he looked at Oz's ribs

"I think you have punctured a lung"

"No the bone has broken and is sticking to far forward, it might break through the skin though" Oz said not attempting to touch the swollen skin and Will asked The Doctor as Oz sat down

"How do we get out of here?"

"The magic book said that if you put certain pieces together and say some words a portal will get us out" Oz replied and The Doctor nodded and said looking at her

"Yes and magic is not real"

"You ain't done a weggie board, ouch"

Will said that and got a stick thrown at her by Oz, Elizabeth was sweating her skin into a new color and the Doctor started to collect odd objects like webs blood from Will's mouth on a tissue. But then the locked door was slammed on by the zombies, they were crowding around the windows and Oz said as the Doctor got the objects on the floor and started to mutter

"Hurry up, it cant hold forever"

"NO damn it, no" The Doctor said back and Oz said back holding the door and Elizabeth was watching him

"I don't think that was in the book"

"We need the symbol of protection, it's carved on a rock...the milestone" the Doctor said back and Will shouted as he held the door with Oz

"Oh damn, man damn"

"Doctor we have got to get the symbol...where is it?" Oz said back and the Doctor said back

"On the other side of the wood, next to the road"

"Right" Oz said back and then she moved from the door and kicked over a large set of lockers and it barricaded the door and the Doctor said as he started to climb to the roof

"Let's go Oz"

"Oz" Elizabeth breathed heavily and Oz knelt down and Elizabeth said in a whisper

"For the group, your friends and freedom"

Elizabeth went down, Will was tearing up and Oz said picking up the shotgun and the bullets

"No more death"

The Doctor and Oz got onto the roof, they slid down the pipe and ran into the woods as fast as they could. The leader zombie smelt the blood, he gave a low moan that all the zombie's heard and they followed the scent. The Doctor had Oz's bat, she had the shotgun and she stopped as he swung the bat and she ducked as he took the head off a zombie. They ran out to the other side of the wood and found the milestone, the Doctor said as he inked the symbol into the blank page at the back of the book

"See any zombies"

"Would you like the good news or the bad news" Oz said back holding up the shotgun and the Doctor said

"Both"

"Good news, there is only about six" Oz said back and the Doctor replied as he got the last strokes

"Bad news"

"That big son of a bitch is with them" Oz snapped

The Doctor looked back and saw that the zombies were all coming toward them, more were coming from the woods and Oz said as she snapped her gun

"I've got one last good fight left in me"

"Let's go"

The pair blasted, splatted and shot through the crowd but the zombies were too many in number and cornered the pair off the side of the road leading toward the facility. Oz and the Doctor backed up till they were backed against a steep hill, Oz said as the leader zombie worked his way forward

"We're trapped"

But then the rusted out old car from the facility came over the top of the road, it went flying down the hill with it's wheels screaming from rust. Taking out most of the zombies the car hit the leader zombie, he was trapped in the bonnet and blew up as the car flew past the milestone and out of Montre. Oz and the Doctor ran to the top of the hill, Will was stood there with brown rust on his hands and he said

"I really want to go home now"

"Let's go" Oz said back

They all ran into the facility, Will and Oz slammed the door shut but it wasn't long before the zombies that were left had caught up. They started to slam their hands on the door, the door started to break and both Oz and Will leaped for the door and held it. Will asked as he saw Oz's chest bleeding and threw the shotgun to the side

"Are you OK?"

"I cant keep this door back, my ribs are being pushed through the skin"

Will looked and saw blood forming on Oz jacket, even though it was covered with dried black blood from the zombies her own fresh red blood was staining her clothes all over again. The Doctor was sweating saying some language that the girls did not understand and suddenly he said in plain English

"Home"

With a spark a light lifted from the objects and spirits like angels flew around and into a small light, with this a portal opened and Will said looking through to see a house's living room

"Who's house is that"

"Mine, this portal is only here for a few seconds come on" The Doctor walked through but as Oz and Will went forward the door slammed open and the zombies started to pour in and Will said

"Damn"

But then a blast of bullets showered into the zombies, Elizabeth was holding the the shotgun and she said staggering in front of the pair

"Get out of here, I only have two shots left"

"Elizabeth come with us" Will asked but Elizabeth said

"No, I am nearly one of them anyway"

"I'm sorry" Will said and Elizabeth smiled and said

"Me too"

"Goodbye Liz" Oz said as she and Will went through the portal and before it closed completely Elizabeth said

"See you mate's"

The portal closed with the sound of the last two shots being fired, Oz and Will were taken to a local hospital by The Doctor. But when they were asked what happened Oz just said the same thing

"We went through hell and barley lived to come back"

A couple of months later, the pair were sat in a large field watching the swans on the lake and Oz said as Will skimmed a stone across the water

"They said my lung will be fine now"

"Yeah, the CIA are confused and I heard they dropped the murder charges after they went to the...place"

"What did they find?" Oz asked and Will said back as they spotted the Doctor throwing a ball for his metal dog

"What we found, the word is they poisoned the land and the things wouldn't surface"

"I think it's time we went home don't you" Oz said back and Will nodded and replied

"Yeah, home sounds good"

The pair stood up and the Doctor walked over and he said as they all walked along with the dog following with a stick

"Your still going to do that homework Oz"

"Ah man" Oz said loudly as they walked through into the suburbs and out of sight.

**The End**


End file.
